Lady Verya Bloodlust
History: Present , As the wind blew through the ruins full of Saber crystalls a cold chill runs across the spine of the archeologists. One of them holds his glow stick forward to watch around as the other keeps his eye out. They shock as some bats fly away and a weird looking crystal is seen, it is broken like something threw itself out…it was just a test from the dark side energy that was located in the cave, the scream of surrprise seemed to wake something . They watch each other as a shim seems to fly over them they step backward as one of them trips over a mauled body , he sceams but in the middle of the scream it stops and a crack of a neck bone can be heard. The other Archeologist runs as fast as he can but it does not take long before Verya drops herself on top of him and slams her hands into the sides of the archeologists's neck and snaps it to. She had been in meditive state for years the ruins where she was locked became the basements of a sith Citadel, many minions talked about the darkness that dwelled there in the old laberynths many masters meditadet there in the hope for more power, the Laberynth Verya had been meditateing in had become a source of power for many years until she was unleashed, a young sith by the name of Kareon was the first to encounter Verya after her many years of sleep while she was still weak the sith got overconfident and attacked in hope to succeed, it was invein… Kareon was no match for her power as she feed on his force and for some strange reason she decided to let him live and let him get addicted to the power that he had hunger for. Verya left her meditateing home for the years and went to find out how long she had been in state of meditation. ….. Verya once a powerfull and feared sith lord had been awakened from her meditation , it did not take long until her acts where seen the sith despised the way she was the sith had changed to more family like order . Verya Shrugged and went to get a ship but she had not her saber, but she had a diffrent weapon . The youthfull face brought her in many places her sex appeal and way to tempt people where her weapon until she feed of the body that she had lured into her paws of darkness.. She kept encountering the Sith Kareon over and over again he was lured by her power addicted to her deadly kiss and divided into the love for her and the hate for her. He slowly became her puppet her tool to stay informed on what happened in the ways of the sith. This was why she was always a step ahead of things this went well for many years… until the tool got his own mind. Kareon was very unstable ad the time and got yet another personality one that ruined himself but was one of the many that matched Verya’s power. For the first time in so long she had a challenge to call her own, she fought ad her full strength and rage against the now emotionless Kareon. Although Kareon became a challenge he was far from beating her he fell all the times he encountered her as Verya only got stronger and stronger from feeding on the force dark times appeared and all hope seemed to be lost…. Part 2: Verya had found her old armor again and putted it on she notised it had been laying a few years, she wondered how long shes been in meditation after the jedi went to hunt her down for killing a jedi master and his younglings, She went to Korriban were she found out that the sith had gotten a new dark lord named Valus. Verya shrugged and went to her ship and left to the further reaches of space were her lab had been located she found it and went hideing there while she was working on further experiments. She had been meditateing for 10 years shes now resting and ploting on future events.... Category:Characters Category:Dark Force Users Category:Force Users